Rhymes of Fury
by authorwannabe101
Summary: Fury is a son of Nemesis in a world where SHIELD knows of demigods. One day, he angers Will Solace and the Son of Apollo curses him. Later that day, Fury chases after Tony, yelling at him to turn in his Chitauri Attack Report. The Director of SHIELD is yelling in rhymes.


**Fury is a son of Nemesis in a world where SHIELD knows of demigods. One day, he angers Will Solace and the son of Apollo curses him. Later that day, Fury chases after Tony, yelling at him to turn in his Chitauri Attack Report. He is yelling in rhymes.**

**This story is a one-shot, and is just something that I thought of a week ago. So, I wrote it. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I wanted to type it up and publish the story before anything happened to it. So, here it is.**

**I do not own the Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

A man stalked through Camp Half-blood, spreading fear at the sight of his face. Everyone knew it. "That's him," they whispered. "Nicholas Fury. Half brother of Ethan Nakamura, Counselor of the Nemesis Cabin, and Director of SHIELD."

"See his eye? He carved it out himself after the Battle of Manhattan before burning it to the gods. He swore on it that he would never again betray them. That was years ago, when he was nineteen. He has yet to go back on his promise."

"The only people who can beat him are Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia, so don't anger him. You won't be able to defend yourself."

"Do you think he'll get me Iron Man's autograph? He's, like, the smartest man of the century, and Nick knows him!"

"Shhh! Don't call him that! No one knows what he'll do, and you don't want to be the person who finds out! And no, don't even think of asking him. It would be safer to go visit Hades."

Fury refused to look to the side or give any signal that he heard them. Besides, what did it matter? Most of it was true. Plus, he was almost never in camp. Only when he had to be. Most of the time he was with SHIELD. Of course, he didn't like it there, either, but at least he had respect.

Sighing, he entered the arena. Unsheathing his knife, he prepared to attack the dummy in front of him. He had come to Camp today only to do his weekly check up on his siblings. Fury had done that already and now had some anger to let out. Part of it would go to the dummy, and the rest to Tony Stark. He started to swing his weapon in an ark to slash the target open from hip to shoulder when a shout rang out. Fury finished his slash and sheathed the knife. Turning around, he found himself face to face with Will Solace, the Counselor of the Apollo Cabin.

He took a wary step backwards at the anger depicted on the younger man's face. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're here for the next hour?" Solace fired the question with an accusation in it.

"Yes..." this time it was an answer.

"Then what the HADES are you doing here?!"

Fury took another step back. Will was mad about something, and he wasn't sure what. Therefore, he was doing the only option he could see. Retreat and play it safe.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"Zeus' underwear you don't! Why are you here instead of with Lily, Chrissy, Samantha, Bobby, and Matthew?"

"Who?" Fury asked, confused. The names sounded familiar, but... *

Solace's eyes blazed with the light of the sun. Fury was amazed. He was calling on his father's blessing subconsciously, and recieving it. "They're your sisters and brothers! Gods, Fury, what is wrong with you? I know Nemesis didn't have any children for a good ten years after the war, and you became an only child when Ethan died-"

"Don't talk about him!" Fury growled angrily. He still felt the pain of his brother's death every day. But Will didn't stop.

"But that doesn't give you an excuse to ignore your siblings! Chrissy and Matthew are both in high school now, and Bobby is starting puberty now! Lily is only five and without a father, and it's a miracle she made it to camp! If Grover hadn't happened upon her... And then Samantha! She's in her first year of college! They all need an older brother with the exception of Lily, who needs a father! Jumping gorgons, Fury, pull yourself together!"

Said man opened his mouth to respond, to say he couldn't do it, when the Son of Apollo continued. "And I will only remove the curse when you say yes."

Fury meant to ask, "What curse?" but what came out was, "What curse, nurse?!" His mouth opened in horror, and he cried, "What have you done, you son of a gun?!"

Will stated, quite satisfied, "I've cursed you so that you have to rhyme. No matter what you mean to say, the curse will make it rhyme. And I am not a nurse. I am a doctor."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving a gaping Fury to ponder where the man got the courage to yell at him, the person who no one but a few - of whom Will was not included - had the courage to even talk to.

* * *

Later that day, Fury stormed into Avengers Tower. He's day had only gotten worse. He had tried threatening Will to take the curse away, and been laughed at by all of camp. To get away, he had gone to the helicarrier. Once there, he had found out that Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, had yet to turn in his Chitauri Attack Report. He had yelled at his personal staff, asking if they had contacted the man and if so, why didn't they have it? If they hadn't, what were they waiting for? Only thing was, it came out rhyming, causing them all to laugh at him before running from him. So, he had phoned Stark himself and gotten a message from a robot.

"This is the life-sized model of Tony Stark. If you are a babe, come on over. If you are the police calling about last night, I didn't do it! If you are Bruce, get your green butt over here and into my lab. I invited you, didn't I? If you are Steve, I need someone to test my new battle suit on. If you are Clint, I need your help pranking Fury. If you tell anyone I said that, you'll be used instead of Steve. If you are Thor, bring some hot Asgardian girls with you to the Tower. If you are Natasha, I didn't dye all your suits pink. If you are SHIELD, leave me alone. It's going to be awhile on that report. I was notorious for late work in school and am for late paper work. Just ask Pepper. If you are the media, you didn't hear all that and I will see you at the next event and no sooner."

That had really gotten on Fury's nerves, and led to the present moment of him in New York. When he got there... Well, it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Tony didn't look up as Jarvis stated, "It would appear that Director Fury is trying to force his way in. What would you have me do?"

"I don't know," Tony shrugged. "What is he doing to make his way in?"

"Yelling and screaming in the most peculiar manner. This is live feed from the lobby."

Now Tony did look up, and stared at the screen in front of him. Fury was yelling, alright. And rhyming. "Tony Stark, let me in, I don't care if it's by the hair on your chinny chin chin! And if you don't, I don't care, I'll throw out your underwear! Just open up those elevator doors before I open up and roar!"

Tony stared for awhile longer, barely comprehending what he was hearing, before cracking up. He collapsed onto the floor, rolling and laughing. After a good ten minutes, Fury finally fell silent, and Tony took the time to catch his breath. He breathed in deeply when he had, and promptly lost it again when the lab doors opened to reveal an angry Director Nicholas Fury.

Tony scrambled to his feet, fighting to breath through the shock. When he managed to a bit, he choked out, "How did you get in?"

"I'm afraid that that was my fault, for I was worried when you didn't stop laughing after a long time. I was afraid that you might need help."

Tony groaned before bolting past Fury and out the doors, calling, "Close him in, Jarvis! And don't let him out!"

"I am afraid that it it is too late, Mr. Stark. He is already after you. If you listen, you can hear him."

Cursing under his breath, Tony doubled his speed, racing for the kitchen. Once he got there he was safe for a month. There was enough food and water, plus a soft couch to sleep in. He could also summon his suit and fly through the windows if he really needed. "Delay him as best you can. When I get to the kitchen, lock the doors."

"As you wish, Mr. Stark."

Pushing himself faster, Tony also focused his hearing on Fury just in time to catch a new verse. "Chugga Chugga choo choo, I'm gonna get you! You can't get away, I'm bringing you to bay!"

Laughing and wondering where Fury was coming up with these - he's Fury, for goodness sake! - Tony rounded the corner and ran into Clint.

They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, and when they undid themselves, Tony took one look from where he came from and hid behind the smaller man while calling, "Jarvis, why didn't you let me know that Clint was in the building?"

"I apologize, I was focusing my attention on stopping Fury and taking care of the chemicals in the lab. Also, you gave Clint access so that he wouldn't need you to tell me to let him in."

"Right. I forgot about that," Tony muttered.

"Tony, you phony, give me your report or I will abort."

"Abort what?" Said man asked cautiously.

"Iron Man, and I won't give a (place word here, you know which one, it rhymes with man)."

"You can't do that! I'm Iron Man! You can't just abort me!"

"Watch me, and you will be." Fury snarled.

"Wait!" Clint interrupted, staring at them. Or more precisely, Fury. "Did Will finally approach you about Lily, Crissy, Samantha, Bobby, and Matthew?"

"Yes, and good guess." Fury said grudgingly.

"Who? And what does that have to do with you?"

Clint answered for his boss. "You know how I'm a Son of Apollo and Fury's a Son of Nemesis. Well, Will is my brother, and the others are Fury's siblings. Will has been talking about getting on him for not being the older brother they need. Fury most likely refused, and Will cursed him."

"Cursed him?" Tony asked.

"Some children of Apollo have the ability to make people speak in rhymes. Will is one of those kids. Fury was on the receiving end. Unfortunately for him, Will is particularly strong, and his don't just wear off. He has to remove it."

"So he'll be speaking in rhymes forever unless he gives in?" Tony said incredulously.

"Pretty much," Clint replied, shrugging.

Tony broke out In laughter.

* * *

Four weeks later:

Will Solace looked at the laughing kids with Fury. They were all messing around and playing Twister, having fun seeing how far they could twist. Fury, surprisingly for his age - almost fifty - was winning. Will cracked a smile as Lily sat on his stomach, causing the man to collapse out of his awkward bridge and onto the ground.

Fury, laughing, looked up and caught Will's eye. He nodded in gratitude. Since he gave in three days into the curse, his life had gotten better. No one was really afraid of him in Camp anymore. He had the children he never had before, and was enjoying it immensely. The only bad part was that, somehow, *cough* Stark *cough*, a video of him in Avengers Tower yelling the different rhymes was made. It went from when he first stepped into the Tower till when Clint cut into their argument, after Fury said, "Watch me, and you will be." It was the number one video on YouTube, and all of SHIELD had seen it. It was also available for sale on iTunes. Sighing in his head, Fury smiled on the outside, and was soon doing the same on the inside as he laughed and played with his siblings / surrogate kids.

*** I know Fury should remember, but it's what I need to work. **

*** * My friend Bookdancer pointed out to me, when she was reading this over, that Bobby and Matthew are the names of Annabeth's half brothers on her Dad's side.**

**Anyways, what did you think? I know the last part was fluff, which you probably didn't expect - I know I didn't! - but still. Please review!**


End file.
